1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a roof for a motor vehicle, and more particularly to a roof lining structure for a motor vehicle.
2. Description of the Relevant Art
Heretofore, motor vehicle roofs include relatively heavy roof arches of metal used as frame members of roof panels.
Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 56-80450 published on July 1, 1981 discloses a roof lining having a laminated structure free from roof arches to reduce the weight of an automobile roof. The disclosed roof lining comprises a support layer as a core, an air-permeable layer and a decorative layer which are disposed on one side of the support layer which faces a passenger compartment, and a covering layer on the other side of the support layer which faces a roof panel. The decorative layer comprises a resin sheet or the like which is permeable to air. The support layer is made of cardboard having a cellular structure such as a honeycomb structure. The covering layer is made of resin fibers having air permeability. The support layer provides a desired degree of rigidity for the roof, whereas the decorative and covering layers have a sound absorption capability. The roof lining structure is free of roof arches, makes the overall roof lightweight, and achieves good sound absorption.
The covering layer made of resin fibers is bonded to the side of the roof panel which faces the passenger compartment. Therefore, the roof lining does not make the roof panel sufficiently resistant to vibrations, and fails to render the entire roof sufficiently rigid.
In view of the aforesaid problems of the conventional roof lining structure for motor vehicles, it is an object of the present invention to provide a roof lining structure which is free of the conventional drawbacks.